Daughter of the first Vongola boss
by SadisticHumorX
Summary: Deep within the Italian Mafia Prison was a young girl, trapped in a coma. She was the daughter of the 1st Vongola boss, who was kidnapped and experimented, making her immortal, and dangerous. Everyone in the past didn t accept her, but one boy... Mukuro
1. Overture

Daughter of The First vongola Boss

Overture

Deep within the italian mafia high secured prison was a girl, locked within an experiment tank. Who she was, was a mystery to most of the guards. Only the high mafia leaders knew who this girl was. The girl was named Nera*, for her black hair, and her eyes were vibrant red, not that you could see it through the tank, because they had put her into a long term coma. Her reason for being there, is because of her abilities, and if it got into the wrong hands could mean the end of the world.

Before she was sent into a long term coma, Her blood was used in experiment, that very experiment created Mukuro, and what he is today... His very abilities match the girls own.

Like Mukuro, she could not die, or be destroyed, and would come back, time after time.

All was safe... Nera was locked, and hidden away, Mukuros gang was in prison, or so they thought. The day Mukuros gang escaped was the day Nera was awakened, and escaped her cell, undetected.

What will happen now that two of the most dangerous people have escaped?

A/N:

Nera* = Black (Nero) but spelt with an A because it is referring to something female

Review or Rate or No Update


	2. The Secret Daughter

Daughter of the first Vongola Boss

The Secret Daughter

Stumbling out from the cell was Nera Vongola. The secret daughter of the first Vongola Boss. Why was she kept secret? Because many, many years ago, when she was young, she was kidnapped and experimented on. Out of the all the children kidnapped, she was the only one to survive.

She became Immortal, and had abilities only the devil could possess. Kept hidden within the Vongola Household, she was put into coma, because of the many people she killed. Those who had shunned her ended up dead, and so she had to be delt with. Her father would not kill her, so they put her into coma. She was then kidnapped again, but not experimented on.

Her blood was what they used, in the deep sleep she was in, she could feel no pain, no nothing. Just empty and mindless… A Dreamless Sleep which death could be even better…

Her blood was inserted into many children, but most died from a flame, killing them from the inside out. The last boy that was experiment on, his blood fused with Nera's own. His right eye had changed, and his abilities were able to kill and massacre all the people within the experiment room.

The boy was able to awaken Nera from her deep sleep. Though confused on to what was going on, the boy offered her to come with him, which she gladly accepted by taking his hand. She could not speak, as she had forgotten all of her memories whenever she was put into coma. Her first words were of the boys name…

"Mukuro" She smiled innocently, proud of saying his name.

But as they were escaping, the Mafia lords had already came, so she stayed back to give them time to leave.

The other two boys hesitated, but Mukuro understood, and left along with the two boys.

"We'll meet again, and when that day comes, you'll tell me your name…" Was Mukuro's last words to her.

When she ran back into the room, she found another boy already there, his eyes had a flare, meaning he was possessed, though The Mafia knew nothing of this. They took him away, and when it came to her turn, a man picked her up gently telling her it was okay.

For so many years everyone had forgotten Nera was able to live without dying, so she took on a new name. Her new name was Kasumi Asakura, and was a pleasant child, and when they realized she didn't age, everyone started to shun her again. And another history was repeated, she killed those who shunned her, not by her choice, but by accident. Her power was too much for a young girl.

So once again she was put into coma, but now was kept deep within the Italian Prison. It was a bloody past she had, but yet she was innocent, all of this was not her doing, no one taught her about her abilities, and if they had, maybe it wouldn't have lead to this.

Now in the present day, As she stumbled out, she found some clothes, which she thought was good enough to wear. She could not speak but could only understand what people said. Her learning ability was much faster than an average human. She wouldn't be called a human if people knew what she could do.

She past a guard, unknowingly that she was not meant to leave.

"Miss, what are you doing down here! This is a Prison!" the guard shouted.

Kasumi (Nera) didn't like the screaming, and started to cry.

Suddenly the man's head was sliced off, by a man wearing all black. His hair was black, and his eyes were a bright blue.

"Hello Kasumi…" The man smiled gently, walking towards her, and wiping the blood splatter that was on her cheek. Kasumi looked at the man's finger and held it in her hand firm, trying to taste the blood, as she was hungry, and didn't know what it was.

The man chuckled, and put his hand away. "That is not something to eat, come with me, and we'll get you sorted,"

Kasumi pouted, but held the man's hand.

"My name is…"

**A/N:**

**Review or Rate or No Update**

**Yes I know it kinda got confusing when she changed her name, but her current, well known name is Kasumi Asakura. But her true identity is Nera Vongola, Secret Daughter of The First Boss.**


End file.
